Amore 14
Amore 14 è un film del 2009 diretto da Federico Moccia e tratto dall'omonimo romanzo dello stesso regista. Trama Il film narra la storia di una quattordicenne di nome Carolina, detta "Caro" la quale è nella fase dell'adolescenza (che quindi favorisce l'innamoramento). In questo periodo conosce molti ragazzi, ma quello più significativo per lei è Massimiliano, detto "Massi" o anche "L'Ano", conosciuto in un negozio di dischi. Infatti se ne innamora subito e non si dimenticherà mai di lui per il resto della storia. Dopo averlo conosciuto però, le viene rubato il cellulare, nel quale c'era il suo numero di telefono. Dopo averlo cercato senza successo per molti mesi, si rassegna. Nonostante fosse ancora innamorata di lui, in questi mesi frequenta moltissimi altri ragazzi. Alla fine riescono ad incontrarsi a una festa dove lui per farsi riconoscere fa mettere al DJ la canzone Shine On di James Blunt con la quale si erano conosciuti. Si frequentano per un po' di tempo e alla fine insieme decidono che è arrivato il momento per la prima volta. Il giorno scelto lei prende dei cornetti e dei fiori e in anticipo si presenta a casa di lui, dal portone però vede uscire Massi e la sua migliore amica Alice, detta "Alis", che si baciano. Delusa dall'amicizia e dall'amore inizia a vagare per la città dove trova suo fratello, Giovanni detto "Rusty James", con una nuova macchina; lui la vede piangere ma capisce che è meglio non chiederle niente. La carica in macchina e la porta in giro per Roma. Note Ennesimo film di Moccia tratto da un suo romanzo; tuttavia molto più riuscito dei precedenti forse anche per la mancanza di Riccardo Scamarcio nel film. Le riprese sono iniziate nel mese di giugno e terminate il 13 agosto 2009 e il film è stato distribuito nel circuito cinematografico italiano il 30 ottobre 2009 Amore 14 - Uscita nelle sale . Colonna sonora La colonna sonora è stata composta da Fabrizio Bondi, ed è corredata anche dalle seguenti canzoni: ;Canzoni contenute sul CD Amore 14 (pubblicato a dicembre 2009) : # Mi basterebbe un bacio (Ilaria D'amore) # Runaway (Ladytron) # Everyday (Lara Martelli) # Ricordati di noi (Valerio Scanu) # Lost (Ilaria D'amore) # What else is there (Royksopp) # Everybody love (Gambafreaks Feat. Nicole) # Enjoy the silence (Depeche Mode) # Amore 14 (Strumentale) # Una luna solo per noi (Susanna Stivali) # Piccola londra (Strumentale) # Lift me up (Kris Reen Vs Majuri) # Rusty James (Strumentale) # Tema d'amore di Carolina (Strumentale) # I was a ye ye girl (Doing Time) # Easy family (Strumentale) # Dolce Carolina (Strumentale) # Commedia al telefono (Strumentale) # Soccer (Strumentale) # Marinelly comedy (Strumentale) # Mi basterebbe un bacio (Strumentale) # Il mio amore unico (Dolcenera) ;Altre canzoni presenti nel Film : # Senza nuvole (Alessandra Amoroso) Alessandra Amoroso e Dolcenera per "Amore 14" # Il mio amore unico (Dolcenera) Alessandra Amoroso e Dolcenera per "Amore 14" # D.A.N.C.E. (Justice) # Shine On (James Blunt) # Learning To Fall (Midnight Youth) # I Wanna Be (The Burst Collective) References Locandina Categoria:Film italiani Categoria:Film commedia romantica Categoria:Film per ragazzi